Twisted Angel
by TheLovelyJudy
Summary: "...Hatred can be your friend sweetheart, I can show you how to use it for revenge" Her words sounded like a lullaby. She was like the snake tempting Eve into taking a bite from the forbidden apple. Bellatrix/Hermione Dark


Summary: After Hermione is betrayed by her best friend, Bellatrix coaxes her onto the dark side. Femslash very dark.

* * *

She lay bleeding on the stone floor, her breathing shallow and her face stained with tears. Hermione whimpered as her tormentor knelt down at her side, Bellatrix Lestrange. "p-please Mrs. Lestrange...please...please" She whispered in a tight voice, A cold but soft hand gently stroked her cheek. "Hush now little mudblood" she cooed, Hermione couldn't help but chuckle inside at the fact that the word "Mudblood" had been used almost affectionatly. How strange. Bellatrix pulled the younger girl first into a sitting position and second into her lap, Hermione dared to bury her face in the crook of the older witch's neck. What was going on? Only an hour ago she was being pinned to the floor and interrogated unmercifully by this same woman. "I know what he did to you little mudblood" Bellatrix whispered into the girl's ear.

"What...what are y-you..." "The Weasle boy raped you" the words were said firmly and bluntly. Hermione shook her head, "N-No" "He held you down, he didn't stop even as you begged him" Hermione began to cry. "You're a very pretty and smart mudblood, you could be useful. Come to our side darling, I'll protect you. I'll love you" the words sounded so beautiful. "You'll appreciated here sweet mudblood, you'll be respected" Hermione nuzzled closer to Bellatrix. "How did you find out?" she asked as Bellatrix rocked her back and forth. "I looked into your memory using wandless magic, you tried to bury the memory but I found it. I saw your fear, your pain, and your hatred. Hatred for the weasle, Hatred for the adults around you who asked but never really bothered to figure out what was wrong, hatred at the people who never came as he hurt you. Hatred can be your friend sweetheart, I can show you how to use it for revenge."

Hermione swallowed, those words sounded so nice. And her voice sounded like a lullaby. She was like a snake, tempting Eve to bite the forbidden apple. "But I'm just a mudblood remember?" She said almost bitterly, "I know. I will be your master, please me and I'll make your life very happy. Anger me and...well you're a smart girl. Figure it out" Hermione nodded in understandment. "Let me take the pain away" Bellatrix whispered into the young girl's ear, taking the flesh of her ear between her lips and nibbling it. Hermione gave in, she gave in because it was wrong and that made it even more alluring. She gave in because everything hurt and she was so angry, she gave in because Bellatrix was making her feel alive for the first time since Ron raped her.

_"Please Ron stop! Please don't do this! You're hurting me!"_

Hermione began to cry as the memory formed inside her mind, she was comforted by Bellatrix's hand gently stroking her hair. "Hush darling little muddy, sweet girl." Bellatrix cooed, Hermione whimpered. "I trusted him" She confided, "He said he loved me...I trusted him..." Bellatrix pouted at her and stroked her cheek with the backside of her hand. "Boys always say things like that sweetie, they've only got one thing on their filthy minds. Poor innocent mudblood" "I was too scared to tell anyone but I kept hoping someone would notice something and help, I kept praying that someone would save me. And everyone asked what was wrong but no one actually bothered to find out what" Hermione sobbed, everything felt so surreal. She was being comforted by Bellatrix Lestrange. The older witch placed feather light kisses on Hermione's pulse point.

_"Shutup! I've waited long enough for this, you're my girlfriend and I'm going to take what's rightfully mine!"_

"Don't hurt me!" Hermione sobbed as the terrors of the past blurred the beautys of the present. "I'm not the Weasle, look at me little girl. Look at me" Hermione listened and looked up into the face of Bellatrix. She relaxed as the memory faded away into the darkest shadows of her mind. "Make me feel again" Hermione whispered, that was it. Bellatrix captured the young girl's soft lips with her own and kissed her passionatly. Ron had forced his mouth against hers in a sloppy rough kiss, even if this wasn't a kiss of love it was still beautiful to Hermione. She whimpered and arched her back gracefully into the woman above her. "Will you join the dark side little one?" Bellatrix whispered against Hermione's pale neck. Hermione was quiet for a few moments, the dark side sounded like a beautiful place to be. A place where she would be respected for her knowledge and not simply cast aside as the know-it-all. A place where she could hurt the people who'd hurt her and not feel any remorse."Yes" she said in a firm clear voice.

Bellatrix kissed her again and using wandless magic disrobed the young girl, some brusies were visible on her stomach but the purple hues looked gorgeous against the whiteness of her flesh. Her breasts were perfectly rounded and soft at the touch, Bellatrix took a rose bud into her mouth and suckled it softly at first. Then she began to suck harder and her other hand squeezed the other breast at the same time. "B-Bellatrix oh" Hermione moaned, "Ron did-oh!-the same thing but-ah!-it didn't feel good at all" Hermione said, gasping in pleasure. "It's going to get a lot better love" Bellatrix said mischeviously as she placed a hand palm down on her stomach, it traveled down past her navel where it stopped just above the patch of dark curls. Bellatrix slithered down the girl's body and placed gently kisses along her hips. Hermione cried out in pleasure as Bellatrix nipped at her hips, the older witch giggled. She ran a hot tongue from Hermione's inner thigh to the warm swollen lips between her legs. Hermione panted and writed in pleasure as the older, more experienced witch sucked hard on the tiny bud of pleasure. She was doing everything Ron had, but when he did it it felt disgusting and painful. Now it felt like heaven. "You taste so innocent little darling" Bellatrix murmured as she pushed her finger into the girl, her tongue and mouth simutanously devouring Hermione.

"B-Buh" Hermione whimpered, "Say my name mudblood" She coaxed, "Give into the pleasure" Hermione bit her lip and screamed as her whole body trembled, "Bellatrix!" the dark witch giggled and kissed Hermione. "Do y'want to hurt the weasle little one? Do y'want to see him suffer?" She had trusted him...he said he loved her and he betrayed her in the worse way...he had held her down and ignored her screams of protest and pain...he had spread rumors about her...saying she was a whore, that she had fucked him and that the next day he caught her giving oral sex to four boys...and people actually believed him. He turned Harry against her...he turned Gryffindor against her...no one bothered to find out what really happened...and he would hurt her again over and over. But remembering all of this didn't make Hermione feel heartbroken and pathetic, it made her feel furious. "May I please make him suffer Mistress Bella?" She asked in a poisoned honey voice.

"Good girl, yes you may"

_Bellatrix heard-no felt-the call of her lord as she stood above a sobbing Hermione Granger. She pouted childishly at the fact that she had to stop her cruelty for now. She had been having so much fun, but her lord was calling her. In a flash she was gone. When the darkness faded she faced Voldemort and bowed down. "Hello Bella, I'd like to share a plan with you. It involves Hermione Granger, the pretty little mudblood you were just playing with" Bellatrix gave a crooked grin. "She's very fun my lord, she screams so beautifully" "Look into the pensive Bella" Bellatrix listened and was pulled into the memory of Hermione Granger. She watched as the young girl was brutally attacked by Ronald Weasly. The screams of pain, hurt, and fear filled the room mixed with his grunts and moans. Bellatrix watched and felt nothing, no pity and no pleasure. Hermione turned her face towards her and Bellatrix saw the fire burn out in her eyes as the boy she loved and trusted betrayed her. Then, Bellatrix was pulled back into the present. "She's intelligent Bellatrix, but she's very fragile right now. She could either be broken or converted" Bellatrix gasped, "You want her to join our side?" "She's smart and ambitious, she reminds of me of you when you were her age." Bellatrix couldn't deny the similarity between her and the mudblood. "I will do everything in my power to turn her, my lord"._

* * *

2 Years Later

"Hermione please! please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He screamed in pain, looking up into the face of the girl he had raped two years ago. Hermione's mouth was curled up into a wicked grin, her eyes bulging from her skull. "Crucio! oooh yes! Scream for me Ronnie Pooh! Scream! Like I screamed! SCREEAM!" Hermione shrieked and cackled with laughter. "Bella!" She called out in a sing song voice. "Yes sweetie?" Bellatrix cooed, "Could you help me perform the Castratane spell on him? I can never get it right" Hermione whined, "Of course" Bellatrix went behind Hermione and grabbed her wand weilding hand. She guided her hand towards Ron who looked up in horror. As Hermione said the word Bellatrix moved her hand in the right movements. Ron screamed as his penis was ripped from his body. Hermione giggled and clapped gleefully. Ron's body stiffened and he died. "Aww it's only been an hour, I wanted to hurt him more" Bellatrix kissed the back of Hermione's shoulder and Hermione whimpered at the touch. No matter how wicked or evil she had become, only Bellatrix could make her feel like this. This vunerable.

**GOOD GIRL GONE BAD, BAD, BAD!**

**HERMIONE GRANGER JOINS VOLDEMORT**

**Ursula Underminer**

** After Hermione Granger was reported missing two years ago, everyone thought she was dead. But Miss Granger made her debut as one of the youngest and most ruthless death eaters after she kidnapped, tortured, and killed Ronald Weasley. Hermione Granger is an undesirable and is said to be extremealy dangerous, she has been trained by Bellatrix Lestrange. Her friends and professors are shocked and apalled by these events, Harry Potter is quoted as saying, "I don't know what they did to her, but that monster who killed Ron is NOT Hermione. Hermione loved Ron, she would never hurt him. They did something to her" But Hermione Granger set everything straight, in her jagged crooked way. Using owls I was able to hold an interview with Miss Granger, she used an anonymous owl to make it impossible to track her.**

**UU: Hermione, what did the death eaters do to convert you?**

**HG: They showed me how much fun the dark side is.**

**UU: Why did you kill Ronald Weasley**

**HG: Because he raped me, He turned everyone against me. I wanted to make him suffer.**

**UU: Do you feel sorry for your crimes?**

**HG: I just spilled my coffee on myself because I was laughing so hard, I should've killed him sooner.**

**UU: Many people believe you have a romantic relationship with Bellatrix Lestrange, is this true?**

**HG: I do love Bella, she was the one who convinced me to convert. She was the first person to make me feel alive again after Ron raped me. She's a twisted dark angel and I love her. She's fucking beautiful.**

**UU: Harry Potter is hunting you down, what do you think of this?**

**HG: I wish he'd join our side, maybe I'll persuade him but if he doesn't I'll have fun breaking him. I like to break things and hear them scream.**

**UU: Many Wizard psychologists have confirmed your insanity, do you believe you're insane?**

**HG: Of course I'm crazy, but I enjoy every minute of it. Let me tell you this though, just because I'm wacky doesn't mean I'm not intelligent. Because I am, just try to pull a fast one over me. I'll Avada Kedavra your ass faster than you can blink. Bellatrix Lestrange trained me, enough said.**

**UU: Thank you for your time**

**HG: (No Respone)**

**"Hermione Granger shows no remorse for her crimes, but one cannot help but wonder if she was truly wrong in doing them. Rape is a horrendous and traumatizing crime to commit against someone and with no one to turn to Hermione Granger was very vunerable and fragile in her mental state of mind."-Levine Kingston, Prof. of Magical Psychology at Moon Rose University. **

Bellatrix read the articled outloud as Harry screamed in pain under the cruciatus curse Hermione was casting. Despite the horrific pain he was in he heard every single word, and the guilt ate at him like flesh eating worms. " 'Mione I'm so sorry, I didn't know please I'm so sorry" Hermione rolled her eyes and took a bite of the green apple in her hands. Hermione looked at the boy who was once her best friend, but she didn't see the boy who she cared for dearly. She saw the boy who turned his back on her in her time of need, her eyes turned black with anger. She shrieked, "Adavra K-" "STOP!" Bellatrix screamed, "Only Lord Voldemort can kill him Hermione, you know that!" Hermione pouted and sniffled, "I forgot Bella I'm sorry" Bellatrix hugged Hermione and patted her back, smirking at Harry as Hermione clung to her. "Do y'think the dark lord will be mad at me?" Hermione asked in a fearful voice, "He understands little one, I don't think he'll be too mad"

A flash of light blinded everyone in the room for a split second and Voldemort stood in the room. Hermione and Bellatrix bowed down and Voldemort beckoned the younger with a long thin finger, Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Hermione scurried over to him and sat down on his lap, the same way a child would sit on Santa's lap at the mall. The death eaters treated Hermione like a little girl, they were affectionate and attentive Harry noticed. And she really was like a little girl, but she could be cruel and twisted at the same time. A little girl with an axe. That was a good description of this Hermione. "Are you having fun little girl?" Voldemort sneered, "Mmmhmm, he screams so nicely. I'm sorry my lord for almost killing him. I got carried away" Voldemort rubbed circles on her back and hushed her, "Tell Harry why you hate him. Before I take his life" Hermione's eyes glittered as she pushed herself off Voldemort's lap. She knelt down beside Harry.

"You never appreciated me. You always sided with Ron. Even when we both knew I was right you still sided with him! You turned your back on me when I needed someone to be there. You didn't bother asking what was wrong. You were only my friend because I was smart. Don't deny it asshole, why else would you and Ron get all pissy at me the few times I refused to do your work for you. And oh yeah, I tried to tell you your best mate raped me but would you listen? NO! You never fucking listened! You never tried to understand! You turned your back on me!" Harry realized now that this wasn't anything new, it had simply been buried under the surface. Ever since they were in their second year a cycle of anger had been turning inside Hermione Granger. Her heart broke after Ron hurt her but her mind snapped the day Harry turned his back on her.

_"Ron loved you, how could you cheat on him Hermione? You really are a whore!"_

_"No, No Harry please! please listen to me! listen to me!"_

_"I don't want to listen to you Hermione, our friendship is over!"_

_"Harry please! please! You're not listening to me! Everything he said isn't true, it's not true!"_

_He turned away and stormed out, ignoring her sobbing._

"I'm so sorry" Harry said sincerely, Hermione stared at him but said nothing. Then finally, "Your glasses are broken. Let me fix them" She muttered the spell and his glasses were once again perfect. "Thanks" He said, Hermione stood up and walked away as if nothing had happened. She went to Bellatrix and the two left the room, Harry watched as Hermione looked back over her shoulder and smiled at him. But it wasn't a cruel mocking smile, it was warm and sweet. He smiled back and Voldemort's voice was blurred in the backround. He didn't really hear him saying Avada Kedavra but he saw the green light and after that nothing.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this little fic, I enjoyed writing it. Please Review.


End file.
